lockwell_unlockedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lockwell Unlocked Wiki:Get Started Guide
So, you're new here and have absolutely no idea what to do? We've got your back. Sign Up/Log In Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Sign Up To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Please do not make a new account if you already have an existing account to create more original characters, it is a violation of the Wiki Policies. Log In If you have an account on another wiki, you could use it for this one. After all, all accounts are universal for a wiki. Make Your Own Character Even better, you can make your own character! To make your own character, create a forum on the creation board, and start a discussion named "OC:Your Character Name." After you've done that, fill out this form. Full Name: Face Claim: Gender: Age: Personality: Occupation(s): Family/Housemates: Relationships: Neighborhood: Education (optional): Portrayer: After filling the form, wait for an administrator to approve your character. After they approved your character, you can make your page by clicking the contribute button and click 'add a page.' Please write this page using 1st person point of view (the point of view of your character) and use correct grammar throughout the page. If incorrect grammar is intentional, then please make this obvious to the reader. Make sure you categorize the page appropriately for your OC. All pages you have Characters, Males/Females, Teenagers/Young Adults, your username, and their neighborhood. Adding the Info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an Image So, earlier on, you may have noticed that your character will need an image. Most users just use a photo of a celebrity, which is fine, so long as that celebrity is not '''already being used by another user. [[Project:Face_Claims|here] to see the celebrities being used.] If you want to have a taken face claim, you can ask the user who is using it at the moment to share the person. To add a picture, upload it using You can make as many as 20 characters on this wiki, but only if at least 5 are males. Otherwise. you may have 10 characters. Getting Word and Action Bubbles Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. '''This works for ''all '' characters. You must make a template. To make a template, you must click contribute, and then click create page. A rectangular window will come up. Type Template:THENAMEOFYOURTEMPLATE (Replace THENAMEOFYOURTEMPLATE with something like Speech or Bubble) into the filed and then select the "Blank Page" option. Then, click "Create Page." Copy and paste or type the following: } |color2= middle color |color4= bottom color}} Make sure to leave the } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as blue, or a hex color generator. Publish the page, and use as indicated below. To use your word bubble, write . Please use correct grammar when your character is speaking whenever possible, unless incorrect grammar is used in order to showcase a certain point. Start Roleplaying! Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. You can start a roleplay or reply to one using a board. When roleplaying using a thread, it is important to add the characters' pages in the topics so the roleplay is easily found.